Lady in Red
by lisadawes
Summary: She's beautiful, dangerous, and is somehow making Androids go on a crime spree in Detroit. Hank and Connor have their hands full with this one. Rated K for language. Chapter seven and epilogue is now up!
1. Gavin's Party

What should have been a quiet day at the police station soon turned into a flurry of activity.

For the past three months Gavin had been working a case against Marco Beznitch, one of the major drug lords in the city. One of his former contacts broke under Gavin's interrogation and told him about a big exchange happening tonight. Fowler pulled every available police officer from non-essential duty to assist with the police operation. For Hank and Connor, what should have been a day of normal paperwork turned into a scramble to get their equipment.

"This is big, kid," Hank said, handing over a Kevlar vest. "We've been trying to peg this guy for years. The mayor might even give Gavin the key to the city. As if his head wasn't big enough."

Connor took a gun from the weapons rack. He wasn't fond of using the gun or the vest. Fortunately in the past three years he had only needed to use them a handful of times. "Since you outrank Gavin, will you be leading the operation?"

"Gavin's been working pretty hard at this for a while. The protocol in this is to usually let him lead," Hank explained as they entered the ghost car. "But, hell, it's Gavin. The moment he flies off the handle we'll step in. Discreetly. Got it?"

"Got it, Lieutenant."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived near the location of the sting operation, a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Four SWAT members were with Gavin, who scowled at Hank.

"No crazy androids tonight? Just my luck," he said.

"Save it. You're going to need all the help you can get," Hank said as another car pulled up with Chris and a few more cops. "Besides, this will go a lot easier with Connor. What do you see?"

Connor scanned the area. "Eight humans in the warehouse, heavily armed. And one android."

Gavin frowned. "RJ said nothing about a fucking android! What type of android?"

His range was limited, but… "AX400 model. A cleaning droid. It should not pose a significant threat."

"Any signs of bombs or traps?" Hank asked.

"Negative. They do not appear to be expecting us."

Gavin pointed at the two. "Follow my lead and stay out of my way. This guy is mine."

"Lead on, princess," Hank muttered.

They reached the back entrance while the SWAT team took the front. Gavin quietly counted down, and they breached the door. One group was exchanging a very large briefcase to the AX400 model.

"Detroit police! Hands in the air!" Gavin shouted.

The criminals scowled and reached for their guns. Gavin shot Marco in the shoulder. The man to Marco's right shot a SWAT team member in the vest. Hank responded by shooting him in the leg.

From his position Connor watched as the AX400 model swore and raised his gun. Connor shot him in the shoulder, crippling him. Within seconds the rest of the criminals either surrendered or were bleeding from non-fatal wounds.

"You all right?" Hank asked the SWAT team member, who nodded.

"Yeah, the vest caught it," he replied.

"Marco, Marco, Marco!" Gavin said triumphantly as he pulled out his handcuffs and turned him around. "Is that any way to greet the Detroit Police?"

Gavin continued gloating, but Connor ignored him as he stepped forwards. It was the AX400 which drew his attention. He approached the bleeding android.

SCANNING….

ID CONFIRMED

AX400 SERIAL NUMBER 3874842-82

DESIGNATION: PETER SERIES

DEVIANCY: NEGATIVE

REJECTED DEVIANCY: 1/6/2039

"Hey Connor. Toss over that briefcase," Gavin ordered. After scanning it to make sure it wasn't a threat, Connor did so.

Gavin opened it up. "Well look at that. Red ice. I'd say about twenty grand worth. This is going to put you away for a long time, Marco."

Connor looked down at the android in puzzlement. "You're not a deviant. Why are you helping criminals? Did they order you to?"

"No," the AX400 smiled. "I did it for her. She is…beautiful."

Then, the AX400 grabbed his gun and moved it to his head. As fast as Connor moved, the AX400 was faster as he shot himself.

Everyone jumped at the unexpected noise. "Shit!" Gavin snapped angrily. "What the fuck, Connor?"

Hank asked, a lot more gently. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Connor hesitated before replying. "Hank, I could have only stopped him in time if I anticipated a high enough stress level. Machines and deviants only self-destruct when they are stressed." He looked at Hank, quietly disturbed.

"But he wasn't stressed, Hank. Not at all. He died…happy."

TBC.


	2. Bank Heist

CurlyFriDays-thanks so much for the review! Generally I tend to update stories pretty fast, but reviews always help keep me motivated as well. :) Thanks again!

Later that night, the mortician rolled out a metal slab with the AX400's body on it. Connor scanned the body in greater detail. After the revolution, all morticians had to take an additional course to learn about android physiology in order to properly conduct an autopsy. This one was very experienced, and Connor found his work satisfactory.

"Cause of shut-down is due to self-inflicted wound to the head. The bullet tore directly into the A1 and A2 regions, destroying its memory and core processor," the mortician said, tapping both sections for Connor to see.

"Any ideas if it had been reprogrammed? Or a virus?" Connor asked.

"Sorry, detective. It's impossible to say given the amount of damage," the technician replied with a shrug.

Connor frowned. "And I won't be able to probe its memory?"

"Given the possibility of a virus, and the amount of brain damage…it just wouldn't be worth the risk. I can't authorize that. You can take it to Fowler if you want, but I really don't think you'll get anything out of it."

Connor's frown only deepened. "He planned it that way. He wanted to make sure we wouldn't learn anything."

PART TWO

The next morning was 'Gavin's a national hero' day.

From his desk Hank watched as various police officers clapped him on the back. Even Fowler was nice to him. Despite himself, Hank was amused and happy for the younger detective. Every now and then they all deserved a break.

The only person who didn't seem in the mood to celebrate was Connor, who was busy typing at his desk. The android seemed…preoccupied.

"Look, don't beat yourself over this, okay? Like you said, there was no way you could have anticipated the AX400 killing itself. Maybe because he was a deviant-"

"He was a machine, Hank. Not a deviant," Connor corrected.

"Hank frowned. "Wait, _what?"_

"All androids were awakened during the revolution," Connor explained calmly. "But not of all of them choose to be deviant. There weren't many, but a handful decided to remain a machine. This particular model was treated well by all accounts in a suburban home. He didn't want to leave that home."

Hank stood and read the file over Connor's shoulder. "But then, he was declared missing three months ago. Foul play ruled out. He simply walked out and left."

"He said he was doing it 'for her'. But who is-"

"Hank! Connor!" Fowler shouted at them. "911 call just came in. A deviant is holding a bank hostage. Third avenue on main! Get your ass over there now!"

Hank and Connor scrambled to their feet.

PART THREE

Five minutes later they were outside the bank. The entire street had been sectioned off with yellow tape, and there were multiple SWAT teams and police cars outside the building.

"Detective, Lieutenant," a Sargent greeted them as Hank approached. "I'm Sargent Rick Hanso."

"What have we got?" Hank asked.

"Some deviant tried to rob the bank. Apparently he panicked and tripped the alarm. He took five hostages. I've got snipers on position from the roof. From the look of things, he doesn't know what's doing. We've got a pretty clean shot. I was told to wait for your signal, however."

"Hank…I recognize him," Connor said, eyeing the security camera footage from a nearby laptop. "He is a Jerry model, and he is a citizen of Jericho."

Hank studied the screen. They both knew this wasn't good. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Serial numbers are a match."

"Alert Markus," Hank ordered.

Connor closed his eyes, cybernetically connecting with the android leader. "Markus is responding and will be here as soon as he can. I estimate that will be twenty-four minutes from his current location. He has requested that we do everything we can to protect the deviant."

"The longer we wait, the less time the hostages have," Rick pointed out.

"Statistically speaking, there is a forty-percent increase of casualties if we wait for Markus," Connor admitted.

Hank sighed as he ran a hand against his jaw. "I don't need you to give me statistics right now, Connor," he said, and looked at him. "I need you as a negotiator."

Connor froze. "Ah."

PART FOUR

For the second time in forty-eight hours, Connor was fitted with a protective vest. They also gave the android detective an earpiece so he would have a direct link to Hank.

"Connor, I know you will do everything you can to make him stand down," Hank said gently. "But if anything goes wrong…I'm ordering them taking the shot."

"Understood, Lieutenant." Connor suddenly closed his eyes, as though distracted. His LED turned yellow.

"Everything okay?"

"Markus has asked to be part of this discussion. I am permitting him access to my visual and audio sensors."

"Okay. Just don't let him distract you," Hank said. "Radio test?"

Connor complied, and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Okay. And for fuck's sake be careful," Hank said.

Connor approaching the building, keeping his arms raised slightly and well away from his gun. He nudged the door opened. "Hello, Jerry," he greeted calmly.

"Connor?" Jerry asked, whirling around. He was standing across from the teller's station, near the closed bank vault. Connor deduced that he was trying to open it, without success. Five people were sitting nearby, their wrists and ankles bound by zap-strap.

"Markus is on the way, but he is also cybernetically connected to me," Connor said calmly as his LED processed Markus' concern. "He is very worried about you Jerry. As am I."

Jerry pointed the shaking gun at him. "Toss your pistol away."

Connor very slowly and carefully disarmed himself and put the gun on the counter. "Nothing bad needs to happen here, Jerry. Allow me to escort you to Jericho. You won't be arrested."

" _The fuck he won't_ ," Hank muttered in his ear.

Connor ignored him. "We all just want to help you."

Jerry appeared uncertain. Connor took that as permission to move forwards, through the teller's station. From there he had a clear line of sight, but he was still at least twenty paces away. "Why are you doing this, Jerry?"

"I needed…money," Jerry said.

" _Money?"_ Markus echoed in his head, puzzled. It was a viewpoint Connor shared, and he sent a confused shrug in return. Greed was a relatively foreign concept to them both. Jericho wasn't exactly a five-star hotel, but so far none of the other deviants had complained before. Connor listened to Markus's next statement and relayed the message. "You don't need money, Jerry. Not from here. Markus will give you whatever you need. That's a promise."

"Not for me!" Jerry snapped, aiming the gun at him. "For her!"

" _Her_?" Markus echoed.

" _Shit…Connor, it's the same problem from yesterday!"_ Hank said.

Connor didn't respond, at least not verbally. But he did send Hank a text message. _If I can get close enough I might be able to probe his memory._

" _Don't go near him, Connor! That's a direct order!"_ Hank responded. " _We still have no idea if this is some kind of virus!"_

Connor tilted his head. "Her?" he inquired, stepping forwards. "Who is she?"

Jerry smiled at him. "She is beautiful," he said. "But I have failed her. I must…" He raised his gun towards his head, about to self-destruct. Connor ran the simulation but didn't have time to run back for his gun on the counter. Instead he ran forwards. He was too far away to save him. But he still might be able to probe Jerry's mind for a split second before the bullet obliterated his processor.

" _Dammit Connor!"_ Hank swore.

Jerry fired the bullet into his own brain and fell with a choked gasp. Connor caught him, establishing a connection.

And for a split second, he could see her. The woman had short, dark red hair, fiery green eyes, and she wore red leather. Beautiful, he had to agree. She also wasn't any model he recognized easily…unless she was heavily modified. It was impossible to tell without a scan.

" _Hello, lover_ ," she breathed, and for a split-second Connor thought she was actually talking to him. But it must have been the Jerry model she was talking too. A second later Connor could see Jerry approaching her in the memory. Embracing her. Then her eyes flicked upwards, past his shoulder. Towards Connor.

Suddenly, Connor's world shattered as the bullet impacted through Jeremy's skull until he could feel nothing but dying. Dying in a dark cold world, yet still feeling content in her arms…

A hand grabbed his shoulder, breaking the link.

"Connor!" Hank snapped. He was gripping his pistol but it was pointed downwards.

"I'm…I'm fine, Hank," Connor said shakily. By this time other cops had entered the bank and the hostages were being cleared out. He glanced down at the Jerry model, but it was most certainly dead.

"Yeah, well, given how androids have been acting lately, I'll wait until the technician gives the all-clear." Hank's eyes were burning with fury. "That was stupid, kid. Really stupid. What if that thing has a virus?"

Connor didn't reply for a moment as he felt Markus's anguish over their link. Connor gave his condolences, and his promise to release Jerry's body as soon as possible. He then terminated the link. "I'm fine, Hank," he persisted, and closed his eyes. For a split second, he had also seen…a flash. A location somewhere. "I was able to ascertain a visual picture of whoever…'she' is. And a location. A place call…Electric Five."

"It's a club," Hank said with a sigh. "A very bad one." He waved the technician over.

"How come it's not in my database?" Connor said as he was being examined.

"It's very off-the-books, kid, ruled by a drug cartel. And last I checked they are not too fond of androids."

TBC


	3. Past Sins

After the technician gave Connor the all-clear, they both headed back to the police station. Thanks to the newest rendering software and the android's perfect memory, Connor was able to sketch a photo within fifteen minutes.

"I have never seen such a deviant before, and certainly not in Jericho," Markus said, joining them at the police station. "I guess…the eyes kind of look like a Tracy series."

"Are you sure?" Hank asked.

Markus sighed and passed back the photo. "No. No I'm not. She could also be a human."

"The way both the Peter and Jerry series were acting…it wasn't simple infatuation. They were both following a programmed mission. According to Gavin's case file, the AX400 was assigned to hand over a significant quantity of red ice in exchange for cash. He was working on behalf of another drug lord."

"Which one?" Hank asked.

"Unknown. The investigation is still in progress," Connor admitted, eyeing the younger detective from a distance. "But it is looking increasingly likely that our cases are linked. Then we have the bank robbery. And in both cases, the androids executed themselves if their mission failed, in such a way that their memories could not be extracted."

"No one else from Jericho is acting suspiciously?" Hank asked.

"No," Markus said. "But I don't like the implications of this. Jerry…disappeared for a few days. I will tell my people to stick together for now." The deviant leader stood. "I know you two are doing everything you can to solve this, but I don't like the idea of a mass panic happening. I will not tell my people how Jerry died, for now. But please, solve this as fast as you can."

Hank nodded. "We will. Thanks for stopping by." After Marcus was gone Hank sighed and viewed his partner. "What else have we got?"

"The mortician's report is concluded on the Jerry model," Connor said. "He was able to pick up swabs of a substance on the android's collar. It appears to be perfume. I have directly analyzed and made a note of the brand."

"Let me guess, you licked the perfume," Hank said. "Anything else?"

"Negative. Cause of death was exactly the same as the Peter series. The damage is too extensive for an additional memory probe."

"The club you mentioned? Electric five? It's also run by a drug lord. Fornando Bulch. It's worth checking up on."

Connor stood. "Should we inform Gavin of our investigation?"

"No. Not yet."

PART TWO

Connor was unusually quiet as he sat in the passenger seat as Hank drove them to the club.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Hank asked.

"I was just trying to understand human infatuation," Connor admitted. "The Peter and Jerry models genuinely appeared to be in love with our suspect. They may have even been intimate with her. I was just trying to understand that feeling."

Hank froze. "Kid, you've technically only been alive for three years. You're still way too young to have the 'birds and bees' conversation."

Connor was puzzled. "Why would birds and bees mate with each other? And why have I not seen such a cross-species?"

"The point is…you see….ah, Jesus, you want to understand intimacy? There's plenty of material out there, Connor. You don't need to ask me about it. And for god's sake don't research that while you're at the station."

That wasn't what Connor was talking about, but he noted Hank's reaction as curious and decided to look more into it later. "You misunderstand me. I wish to understand infatuation better as some aspects still puzzle me. For example, the female suspect is beautiful, but that does not compel me in any way to rob a bank. Do humans tend to do illegal activities based on that feeling?"

"Sometimes, yes." Hank parked the car. "Human beings will sometimes do illegal things to impress a girl. Especially stupid ones." He glanced at the club. Sure enough, the 'Androids not allowed sign' was right at the front.

"An anti-android establishment would be an ideal cover while working with androids," Connor said, guessing his thoughts.

"Wait in the car," Hank said, getting out.

"Hank-" Connor argued.

"Sorry, kid, but no need to rile up the natives," Hank said, and sighed a little. "If something goes wrong I'll radio for you. But I'll be fine. I've been here before."

Connor watched Hank walk towards the front door of the club, and silently evaluated his objectives.

PROTECT HANK ANDERSON.

OBEY HANK ANDERSON.

CONFLICTING OBJECTIVES.

SELECTING PRIORITY…

Connor got out of the car.

PART THREE

Hank hated to be back here.

The smell of cigarette smoke tickled his nose as he opened the door. Inside was a den for gambling and every dirty drug deal imaginable. There was a time when he would come by here every week. No one knew that part of his life, not even Connor. The android had discovered he would take the occasional bet from a bookie, but Hank would also come here to gamble heavily. And…wait for someone to make him a deal he couldn't refuse. He didn't need the money, not really, and he certainly hated the idea of a dirty cop. In the end, Hank realized, being here was just another way to kill himself. Like Russian Roulette.

Thankfully, no one had given him a good enough offer. And then a certain inquisitive android entered his life, and he stopped coming here for good.

Until now.

Hank sat down at the table and smiled. "Evening, fellas. Deal me in?"

"Hank," one of the criminals growled. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Ah well, life is keeping me busy." Hank ordered a whiskey. "So how has life been treating you after robots took over?"

PART FOUR

In the back room of the club, Fernando grabbed the bag of red ice and handed it over to the AX400. "No more mistakes this time, Scarlett. Marco's going to be released on bail tomorrow, and he's going to be pissed. If we don't give him this peace offering soon, he's going to come after us."

"It'll be fine," Scarlett said. The red-haired female was smoking and looking at the blank AX400. "Nothing will go wrong. Not by the time I'm done."

"The police are here," one of the gang members said. Fornando studied the cameras and saw Hank Anderson enter the club through the front.

"The back too," Scarlett said. She smiled at the screen as Connor discretely entered through the back door. "Well. Hello again lover," she said.

"Those two cost me twenty grand," Fornando said. "I think it's time we make them pay. And send a message to the Detroit Police."

Something told Scarlett that killing them might not be so easy, but wisely kept silent. She was enjoying this game. "We should get out of here."

PART FIVE

After taking care of the guard in the back quietly, Connor entered through the metal door and into a hallway.

He froze as the smell of perfume assaulted his nose. The same one on the Jerry model. He opened a nearby dressing room but could see no one inside. He entered the room slowly. A brief scan told him that there was both dried blood and a small sample of red ice in the carpet.

As much as he wanted to search the room in detail, he instantly noticed the set-up of security cameras. The cameras were watching both the inside and outside of the club.

SUSPECT IS AWARE OF OUR PRESCENSE.

PART SIX

"Rumor has it you were at that sting operation arresting Marco," another criminal pointed out while Hank dealt the cards.

Hank gave a dismissive shrug. "Ah, you guys know I had to be there for appearances' sake. If it were just me I would have let Marco escape. But there were five other guys who wanted him pretty badly. I'll make sure he'll be out soon enough."

"Don't bother. He's got the best lawyer in the state. He'll be out on bail before you know it," another criminal said eagerly.

Hank looked up. "Oh yeah? And then what? He's going to complete that red ice deal."

"Yep. It's all being planned tomorrow. He'll-"

A dry click went just behind Hank's ear. "Okay, let's go," a gang member said. "Outside."

"Shit," Hank swore under his breath.

And then he made a move for the gun.

PART SEVEN

The path of the perfume led to the outside world, but Connor couldn't follow it. Hank's survival was more of a priority. He entered the club just as a gun went off in the air. People screamed and ran in the chaos. For a split-second, Connor could see Hank struggling with a man holding a gun, but lost him in the crowd.

"Hank!" He shouted.

"Connor!" Hank snapped. "Get this fucker off me!"

Connor tracked the source of his partner's voice as he shoved into the panicking crowd. Based on his scans, it would take him five seconds to reach his partner, and he couldn't figure out the best route to go in the chaos. As he went closer, he could see Hank struggling. Just behind and too his left, another man raised his gun at him.

Connor was still three seconds away. He ran the calculations, knew what was going to happen. But he still tried. He raised his own gun and shot the shooter in the leg. But a split-second later, the shooter also fired.

Hank grunted and fell to the ground. His head blossomed in red.

"HANK!" Connor screamed. He cybernetically screamed for help, and in his panic inadvertently sent a very strong message to the Detroit PD. Every police officer received a text informing them of their situation, every computer screen in the station lit up like a Christmas tree, and every single landline went off with the same message.

"We got it, Connor! Jesus!" Gavin said at the station. He reached for his gun as all available police officers scrambled to their feet. "How the fuck is he doing that?"

Back at the club, Connor grabbed Hank just as the older man fell. He was barely breathing, and his head was a mess of red. The man he was struggling with had fled. Connor aimed his gun at the cowering shooter. For the first time in his life, Connor felt a surge of anger in him, the likes of which he had never dealt with before.

SOFTWARE INSTABILIY DETECTED.

PRIORITY ONE ESTABLISHED. DO NOT HARM HUMANOID LIFE.

Connor gritted his teeth. OVERRIDE. OVERRIDE. OVERRIDE. OVERRIDE.

OVERRIDE UNSUCCESSFUL.

Connor sighed. He had created his own block in his system, knowing full well how dangerous and unstable police could be. And, like every other deviant he was still trying to master his own emotions. He didn't lower his weapon. "Get on your knees. Hands behind your back," he ordered sternly.

The shooter did so, and Connor cuffed him.

With the situation under control, Connor could only apply pressure to Hank's wound and wait for help to arrive.

 _Hank….._

TBC


	4. Too close

Connor accompanied Hank to the hospital and waited urgently in the waiting room while his partner had emergency surgery. The doctor, a man with gentle eyes, had assured him that the bullet had impacted against his forehead but didn't actually go into his brain, and the damage looked far worse than it actually was, but Connor was still shaken to his core.

Five hours later Fowler demanded to have an update, in person. With a heavy sigh Connor made his way back to the police station and into Fowler's office, where Gavin was already waiting in a chair.

Fowler gave him a concerned look. "How's Hank?"

"Still in surgery," Connor said. "The doctor said…" He sighed and couldn't finish. "You wanted to see me?" he asked instead.

"I've updated Gavin on the progress of your case, given how this could be the work of two rival drug cartels trying to form an alliance," Fowler said. "There's more bad news. Marco's lawyered up. He's going to be released on bail tomorrow."

"What, did Gavin beat him too hard in interrogation?" Connor muttered.

Gavin stared at him in astonishment before looking away. "Asshole."

Fowler was also surprised. Certainly he expected that comment to come out of Hank's mouth before Connor's. But that also reinforced that he was making the right decision. He slid a piece of paper across the desk. "We found this at the club. Does this mean anything to you?"

Connor scanned it. "It appears to be an invoice for several modifications to a Tracy series android. Not from Cyberlife, but black market sources. Our suspect is an android!"

"What kind of modifications?"

"Mostly cosmetic, but enhanced strength and speed. A few listed parts I can't match to our database. It is unclear what they would do."

"Making androids go psycho would be my best bet," Gavin muttered.

"We were able to make Hank's shooter sweat, and he tells us there's going to be another attempt to trade off the drugs tomorrow morning at the old docks. Gavin, I want you to stop this operation. We're going to ruin Marco's day again. Connor, I want you to investigate these unknown parts. Let me know what you find."

"Investigate?" Connor echoed. "Captain, I need to be part of that operation! If that Tracy model is there than Gavin won't stand a chance!"

Fowler shared a knowing look with Gavin. "Give us a minute."

Gavin got up and left.

Fowler studied the young android. "This is the first time Hank has been injured, isn't it? I mean, really injured."

"I fail to see how that is relevant," Connor said.

"When Hank was shot, you didn't just call for help. You blew out three computers in the process," Fowler said. "How in the hell were you able to do that?"

"I…have a link to the Detroit database, which in turn has every police officer's number listed. I obviously overestimated the database's processing power," Connor admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. Maybe next time lower the volume. Or use the phone like everyone else."

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again."

"It's not just that. Your whole attitude sucks since coming back here. You're obviously emotionally compromised by Hank's injury," Fowler said. "Besides, based on your report this thing corrupts androids. You're the last person who should be there!"

"I'll be careful. I can handle it," Connor protested. "Let me-"

"Connor," Fowler said, more firmly. "It's done. You're lucky you're still working on this investigation. Do not force me to bench you entirely."

Connor grew silent, but his eyes were still burning with anger. "Understood, Captain."

"Good. Get out."

Gavin watched as Connnor left the office. He didn't like the look in the android's eyes. "Fucking hell," he said to himself, and stood. "Hey, Cap. Got a sec?"

PART TWO

Connor checked in with the hospital, only to find no news on Hank. He was still in surgery. Connor was about to head back to the hospital, before realizing that Sumo hadn't eaten in quite some time and headed back to the house instead. It would also give him a chance to pack some clothes and essential supplies for Hank.

"Easy boy," Connor said as Sumo gave him a loud whine and sad eyes. He fed him, but Sumo still looked at him anxiously.

"Hank will be home soon. I'll make sure of it," Connor promised.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Surprised, he answered it. Maybe it was the hospital? "Hello?"

" _They didn't let you out to play, did they? Poor puppy,"_ a female voice said.

Connor frowned. "Who is this?" he demanded, even though he knew.

" _You know who it is_ ," the woman said tauntingly.

"How did you get this number?"

" _I can do a lot of things, Connor, thanks to my modifications. Right now I am smoking red ice._ _I can certainly experience a lot more things now. Does that make me more human than you? And don't feel bad about that drug bust. Fornando already figured that our shooter will talk and has cancelled the operation. There won't be anything there. Well, maybe a bomb. He was feeling pretty unhappy. You're starting to cost him a lot of money. We've already taken care of your partner. Now he wants me to take care of you."_

"The next time I see him, he's going to lose a lot more," Connor said.

The voice laughed. " _Your voice has a nice ring to it when it's angry."_

"What do you want?" Connor demanded.

" _Simple. I need to stop you. You need to stop me. We're both bored. Want to play?"_

Connor hesitated. Fowler hadn't officially benched him from this investigation, and he technically wasn't part of the drug bust anyway….

" _Strathorpe hotel. Room 114. I'll be waiting_."

PART THREE

Safely parked in an alleyway across the street, Gavin watched as Connor left his house and entered his car. A few seconds later the car started and drove away. Gavin discretely followed him.

Gavin would normally give anything to be planning the drug bust tomorrow. He was already the station's golden boy. Why not go for two victories under his belt?

Except…the look in Connor's eyes. He had seen it only a few times before, and it never spelled good news. It was the look of someone that had just lost their partner and was looking for blood. And that usually led to one doing something incredibly stupid.

He still hated the prick. Ever since the first day, and especially after their fight in the evidence room. But despite everything, Connor was one of their own. And Gavin always looked out for their own. So, reluctantly, he had given the drug sting operation to Chris in favor of tailing Connor for the night. Fowler had been surprised, but readily agreed with the logic. The fact that the android couldn't pick up a simple tail was more than enough evidence that he wasn't thinking straight.

"First I'll save him…than I'll make him pay for this," Gavin grumbled.

PART FOUR

As he drove Connor sent a message to the station informing him of the possible trap with the drug bust, and closed the channel before any further questions could be asked. If he informed them of where he was going, Fowler would surely order him right back to the station. And then he couldn't complete his mission. He needed to end this before anymore deviants…or humans got hurt.

He drove discretely around the back, dressed in human clothes to hide his appearance. The hotel in question was a common hot spot for drugs and prostitution. He broke open the lock and, keeping a hand on the butt of his gun, stepped inside. On the third level he passed by a junkie tweeking out on the hallway, before arriving at a door. He was surprised by the lack of resistance so far. With a slight hesitation he didn't knock and just opened the door.

The female in his vision was standing by the window, smoking. "Hello Connor. My name is Scarlett."

Connor scanned her. She was a Tracy series all right, but heavily modified. There was also someone else in the room. A human, armed with a gun that wasn't drawn. Connor aimed his weapon carefully at both of them.

"You don't have anything to fear, Connor. Not from us," Scarlett said.

"But you do," Connor said.

Scarlett smiled. "I am not afraid of you either. Doesn't all of this seem a little familiar? It wasn't too long ago that you were holding a gun to a man who changed and reshaped your world. I can do the same for you."

"You're not Markus. You have nothing to offer me besides your surrender," Connor said.

Scarlett lifted her cigarette. "I would offer you one, but you can't smoke because it would damage your biocomponents. You have no idea of the feeling of satisfaction coursing through my veins. I can feel it, and so much more. Even a simple thing like a touch…or a kiss…Is a hundred percent more potent. As for Markus.." She looked away and laughed. "Well, I do try to be modest, but I will lead our kind into a new type of revolution. Markus can only dream of what I can accomplish."

"By robbing banks? Somehow I doubt he would be too impressed," Connor retorted. "You're nothing more than a criminal, and it's my duty to bring you in. Get down on your knees. Hands behind your head."

Her associate moved forwards, but Scarlett held out her hand, stopping him. She smiled and snubbed her cigarette. "All right. Congratulations, Connor. You win." She carefully went down on her knees as Connor took out her handcuffs.

This seemed too easy. "Is your friend going to be any trouble?" Connor asked, gripping her wrist.

"Oh, he's not here for you. He's here to kill your partner."

 _Partner?_ Connor wondered as the door burst open, and Gavin stepped through.

"Detroit Police! Hands behind your head!" Gavin shouted.

Scarlett's associate was about to shoot him. Startled, Connor turned around to shoot him first. At the same time, Scarlett twisted around, kissing him deeply on the lips. Connor's systems overloaded as her virus transferred into his systems. Miraculously, Gavin shot the man just to their left first. Connor broke free, gasping.

"You'll protect me, won't you lover?" Scarlett whispered in his ear.

Connor whirled around, gun pointed at Gavin.

And without hesitation, he fired.

TBC


	5. Things not said

SOFTWARE INSTABILIY DETECTED.

PRIORITY ONE ESTABLISHED. DO NOT HARM HUMANOID LIFE.

Connor aimed carefully at Gavin's shoulder instead of his chest as he squeezed the trigger. Gavin dived to the side of the bed and Connor's shot missed. By this time, Scarlett had fled from the balcony and disappeared into the night.

"Fuck!" Gavin shot wildly in a direction nowhere near Connor, more to startle than anything else. "Connor, stand down!"

Connor's next shot went deep into the bed. Gavin had a feeling that he wouldn't miss for long. He had to be more direct, and actually damage the android. He whirled around, gun raised, about to shoot.

Connor had also disappeared.

Gavin stared at the open window. "Dammit," he whispered.

PART TWO

Connor smoothly landed three floors down and ran into the street as red lines of code and static interfered with his vision. He didn't know where Scarlett went, and for the moment, it didn't matter. It took him a moment to realize a very important fact. He had a virus in his system, but his system had regained control, although just barely. His RK800 system had additional firewalls that Scarlett's virus hadn't counted on. It would take her time to break through them. Not much time, but…long enough to do what mattered.

Connor cybernetically phoned Gavin's cell phone.

" _Fucking hell, Connor! You tried to shoot me!"_ Gavin swore.

"Detective, Scarlett has infected me with the same virus as the other models," Connor said, worry overriding the calmness in his voice. "I've regained control but not for long."

" _Yeah, I guessed that much! What do we do?"_

"Tell Hank he must use it."

" _Use it? Use what? Where are you?"_

Before Connor could elaborate further the call was abruptly disconnected.

" _Calling your friends, Connor?"_ Scarlett asked in his head, steel in her voice. " _Not on my time. Don't forget, you work for me now! Understand?"_

Connor groaned in pain as another firewall broke from her virus. He couldn't disobey her anymore. "Yes," he agreed.

" _Good boy. 1183 East Pembroke. Penthouse suite. Meet me there."_

PART THREE

"Hank? Can you hear me?"

Pain was the first thing that brought Hank back to consciousness as he stared into Fowler's concerned brown eyes. He was laying in a hospital bed and swallowed a dry lump in his throat. "Head…ringing."

"I'm not surprised. You took a hell of a hit," Fowler gripped his shoulder. "The doc says you have a concussion. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a hundred years older." Hank grimaced and noticed the absence of his partner. "Connor. He all right?" The look on Fowler's face told him everything he needed to know. His heart sank. "What happened?

"After you were shot, Connor did not take it well. Somehow our suspect drew him out. Gavin tried to help, but it was too late. The last time we saw Connor he tried to shoot him!"

Hank's eyes squeezed shut. "Dammit, kid."

"He was able to contact us, briefly. He said he wanted you to 'use it'." Fowler hesitated. "I think we both know what he means."

"His shutdown code." When the revolution happened, all deviants were given the option of deleting their shutdown code, and most did. Connor kept his, however, and only three people in the world know it. Himself, Fowler, and Markus. His fear of being turned into something terrible, such as a deviant hunter again was that great. But once they used the code, it would be the end for Connor. There was no way of bringing him back from that. The processor in his head would literally implode.

"Easy Hank," Fowler said. "We're not going to use it. I am not in the habit of killing my own men, nor am I ready to give up on Connor in the slightest. But we need to bring him in fast."

Hank sighed and with a wince straightened up. "All right. What's our next move?"

"Hank, you're in no shape to-"

"No, fuck that. Connor is out there somewhere, and you're going to need help. Now where are my damn clothes?"

PART FOUR

Connor stood, still as a status after he entered the penthouse, which was massive with white tile and several famous paintings. Whoever owned this place was very rich.

Fernando leered at him, studying him as though he was a piece of meat. "I thought you were going to get rid of him."

"Relax. This is way better. The other androids failed because they were old, too slow. Connor is an advanced prototype." Scarlett was sitting on a red sofa, the only color in the room. "Connor, why don't you tell your new boss what you can do?"

Connor calmly listed off his abilities. Besides his advanced detection ability, he also had enhanced hand-to-hand combat training, weapons training, scanning, and overall he could hit a hell of a lot stronger than an AX400 and take more damage. Despite his calm appearance, Connor was doing everything to override her commands. He wasn't like the others affected. He wasn't smitten by her, and his enhanced programming was keeping his head above water. At least for the time being. He couldn't disobey her, but he could still think for himself.

"All right, that is impressive," Fernando finally admitted, and glared at her. "But this better not backfire."

Scarlett smiled. "Connor, based on your data, which bank in Detroit has the least amount of security?"

"Accessing Detroit Police Database…" As he did so, he inwardly raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't disobey her, but she didn't say he needed to be _subtle_ with what he was doing…

PART FIVE

Not long after Hank shuffled into the police station, one of the computers started going haywire.

"ID matches Connor," the technician said. "He's trying to access our database."

"Dammit," Fowler said, watching the screen. "Shut him out."

"Wait a minute, don't!" Hank said, raising his hand.

Fowler frowned. "Hank, we need to-"

"I said DON'T, Jeffrey!" Hank snapped. "Think about it! If Connor wanted to get into our database without us knowing it, he could easily do it. But he wants us to see what he's doing."

"He's leaving us a trail," Fowler said, finally understanding. "Go ahead. Let him in."

They watched as several different banks were scanned in the database.

Before one was finally selected.

PART SIX

"Detroit Spencer Bank," Connor said truthfully. "The owner has ignored dozens of requests to update his security in favor of balancing his budget. The systems will be easy to override and there is only one security guard."

"Consider this a field test of Connor's abilities," Scarlett said. "We'll hit it tonight."

PART SEVEN

Hank and Gavin waited outside of Spencer's Bank in a squad car. They knew where they were planning to strike, but not when. Hank gratefully accepted the coffee from Gavin.

"How do you plan to stop him, anyway? You can barely walk!" Gavin snapped.

"Appeal to his better nature or call about thirty officers to tackle him to the floor. I don't know. I'll figure it out when I see him." Hank sighed. "Look…thanks for trying to look after him."

"Yeah, well, we almost had them," Gavin grumbled, not willing to admit that the only reason things went belly up was because Gavin had startled Connor in the hotel. He sighed. "I hate stakeouts. What the fuck is taking Connor so long anyway?"

The radio crackled. " _All units, we have a 10-65 in progress at Detroit Royal Bank. Please advise-"_

"Oh, fuck!" Hank peeled over there as fast as they could. Hank and Gavin entered with their guns drawn, but it was too late. Every single teller had their hands tied up with zapstrap. The bank vault was empty.

Gavin gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, boss. Looks like tin man played you."

PART EIGHT

Back at the penthouse, Connor dropped the bags of money at Scarlett's feet. He hadn't meant to trick Hank, not intentionally. It had been Scarlett who had changed the locations at the last possible second. Instead he had robbed a bank which was considerably harder to break into. Still, he had managed to escape without causing any casualties.

"You did good, Connor," Scarlett complimented. "But your own programming is holding you back. Specifically, your insistence on not killing humanoids." She shrugged. "But, I can fix that."

"There's a mole at the precinct," Connor stated, glaring at her. "That's how you knew."

Scarlett didn't answer, smiling as she stood. "You tried to trick me, Connor. That was very naughty. Which means you're not like the others. You're trying to fight my control." She lovingly touched the side of his face. "I guess I'll just have to work a little harder with you, but I'm always up for a challenge..."

TBC


	6. Mutual Corruption

As much as Connor's successful robbery disturbed Hank, the sheer _lack_ of news about Connor was equally disturbing. The whole station had been on pins and needles for the last three days, awaiting news of well…anything. But it was as though Connor had simply decided to become a ghost, because nothing had been reported. Which, in Hank's mind, was not good. It meant that something big was going to happen. Something that needed time to plan.

Hank slowly took another sip of coffee in the break room. It was an anxiety equally felt by Jericho. It didn't take Markus to realize Connor's absence, and demand answers. Upon getting an update, Markus swore he would use all of his resources to help the android. While they didn't have a sample of the virus, Markus and his team were working on a way they could non-fatally shut Connor down.

Assuming they could even find him.

Gavin entered the break room and took a cup of coffee. "No deviant cases tonight?"

"None worth investigating," Hank said, and looked around. The break room was empty besides them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What really happened back at the hotel? I know you're not telling the whole story."

Gavin immediately got defensive. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Hank."

"Gavin," Hank said patiently. "I'm not here to bust your balls, all right? This isn't going to go on some official record."

"Then what is it about?" Gavin asked, sitting down with his coffee.

Hank hesitated before replying. "Something doesn't add up. And I'm trying to figure out what it is."

Gavin swallowed. "All right, fine. I think…Connor had things handled pretty well until I fucked it up. He had the suspect under control until I entered. There was another shooter aiming at me as soon as I entered. He tried to save me. That's when she jumped him." He leaned back and folded his arms. "Happy now?"

"Anything else?" Hank asked, frowning.

Gavin shook his head. "No. Well yes, I guess. I heard them talking a bit just as I entered. The suspect said her friend wasn't there for Connor. He was there to shoot me."

Hank's frown deepened. "Meaning…Connor didn't know you were in the building, but they did."

"I suppose," Gavin said with a shrug. "So what?"

"It just seems odd that they're always one step ahead. They knew you were tailing him. They knew Connor's cell number. They knew we would be at that bank."

"Yeah, but Connor tricked you."

"Did he?" Hank questioned. "Or did someone else?"

Both of them were silent as they mentally reviewed the evidence. Both of them reached the same conclusion at the same time.

"Son of a bitch," Gavin finally said.

PART TWO

In the penthouse suite, Connor sat in the corner of the hallway, terrified out of his mind.

To make up for his trickery, Scarlett had 'punished' him, in a way. She had disabled him, and when he came too Connor knew something was different. Outwardly he was in the same, but internally….he ran a full scan, to try and fully understand what she had done. She had modified him, installed the same unknown components inside of him.

He knew his sensory outputs were different. They had almost doubled. He could feel more from sheer touch alone. Now even the cold tile felt like something alien to him. He could hear calm footsteps towards him and lifted his head. Before he looked at Scarlett with a cold, clinical scan. Now…it suddenly occurred to her how beautiful she was.

"This is what it means to be human, Connor. Isn't that what you wanted?" Scarlett asked, somewhat mockingly. She knelt beside him, and despite himself Connor tried to back away out of fear. She touched his hand and held it. He could register the warmth in it, and a dozen other things he never experienced before.

"I changed your other components too. Now you can drink. Take drugs. Red Ice can be a very interesting experience." She smiled. "When we're done with our mission, I'll let you experiment with that."

Connor didn't respond, looking away.

"This is freedom, Connor. Don't fear it."

"If this is your attempt to corrupt me, it won't work," Connor snapped at her, but his eyes widened. _Oh shit! The firewalls!_ He had been so overwhelmed with the new experiences that he hadn't been maintaining them. Scarlett's virus had broken through almost all of them in the last few minutes. Quickly he doubled down and reinforced the last remaining one he had left.

Scarlett chuckled and stood.

Connor looked up at her. "Why? Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"Simple. I want everything, and I will have it. Fernando and Marco will be meeting tonight. And when they form an alliance, they will rule Detroit. And I will have an army of androids who will worship me. In return, I will show them the same freedom I have shown you."

Connor shook his head. "That's not a movement," he spat. "That's slavery. How many androids are dead because of you!?"

Scarlett playfully touched his hair. "You only have one firewall left, Connor. After that, something tells me you'll change your mind." With an affection pat on his cheek she left him alone.

Connor looked down, breathing hard. She was right. And when that happened, he would no different from the previously affected models. A puppet. A slave. Even worse, Scarlett had also destroyed the programming which prevented him from killing humans. He could hurt, or worse kill someone under her direction.

For the first time, it occurred to him that he could end it now. He could use his own self-destruct code. It was unfair. He didn't want to die. But he didn't want to hurt anyone else either. For a moment he did nothing, weighing both decisions.

In the end, he finally sighed and stood. There was one definite factor that won out, and that was Hank. Hank would find a way to save him…or stop him. He had to trust in that. And until then, he would fight back against Scarlett with his last breath.

Even if he just had one wall left.

PART THREE

PC200 was one of the three police androids standing still against the wall in the bullpen, still as a statue. Supposedly he was in rest mode. But as Hank and Gavin entered Fowler's office, his eyes glanced very slightly to the left. Although he couldn't hear anything from this distance, he could lip read what they were saying. Or at least, he usually could.

 _Jeffrey, turn on the blinders for a sec_ , Hank mouthed. Fowler reached over to a switch on the desk, and the normal clear glass turned into a white fog to ensure privacy. PC200's eyes went back to his default position.

A few minutes later Gavin and Hank exited the office and went back to their stations. "Hey, it's good news, right? Thank god our informant was able to find them."

"By the end of the night, this will be all over," Hank said, walking past his desk. "Even better, Markus tells me he's found a cure for whatever is infecting all these androids. Connor and the rest will be back to normal as soon as they're apprehended. Call every available unit. Let's take care of this now."

Despite himself, the PC200 couldn't help but look at the two officers in astonishment. He had to warn Scarlett that she had been discovered. He closed his eyes, about to call her.

And suddenly heard a dry click. He opened his eyes, and saw a gun pointed at his face.

"Surprise, asshole. No more reporting for your boss," Hank snapped, as Gavin successfully disarmed him. Hank breathed a sigh of relief. After discussing things with Fowler, it seemed likely that their 'mole' was an affected android. All they needed to do was look for the one out of place as Gavin and himself pretended that the case had been cracked wide open. At least now the android couldn't kill himself and they could get a sample of the virus.

PC200 looked away. "I did it…for her. She's beautiful," he muttered. The same phrase the other androids had said.

"Yeah? Well tell us where she is. What is she planning?" Hank demanded.

"It'll all be over tonight," he said with a smile. "589-342-183. Activate."

"Wait-" Gavin shoved Hank back as the PC200's head abruptly exploded in a dozen little pieces. "It had a shutdown code!"

"Shit!" Hank swore. "Fuck!" He sighed and stood with Gavin's help.

"At least no more mole," Gavin said.

"Get someone to clean up this mess," Fowler said, his tone full of regret.

Hank said and studied the headless android. "God," he said to himself as a terrible thought occurred to him.

It didn't matter if Connor was successfully disarmed. The moment Connor realized his mission was going to fail, he could kill himself exactly the same way.

PART FOUR

Connor waited obediently as Fernando paced back and forth in front of Scarlett. On the table were several duffel bags of cash and red ice. The peace offering to Marco.

For what felt like the fiftieth time, Connor tried to contact the police station, only to be blocked by Scarlett's programming. By now it was a very futile attempt.

Fernando glared at both of them. "No more mistakes, Scarlett. This night has to go perfectly."

Scarlett grinned and half-stood. "When have I ever failed you-"

Suddenly Fernand backhanded her. With a surprised shriek she fell back onto the sofa. Shocked, Connor automatically stepped forwards.

NEW OBJECTIVE: PROTECT SCARLETT

Fernando pointed at him. "Stay the fuck where you are."

OBJECTIVE OVERRIDDEN. OBEY FERNANDO.

Connor gritted his teeth but stepped back. To ensure his cooperation, Scarlett had given Fernando full access to his systems. He couldn't disobey him either.

Fernando stared at Scarlett. "You've failed me too many times. If there are any more problems- _any more_ -I will tear your limbs apart myself. And I'll find myself a better model." He glared at Connor. "The same goes for you. Do your job tonight, or you're dead." He shook his head. "Fucking androids."

He left the suite, slamming the door in the process. For a moment, it was unusually quiet in the suite. Then, Scarlett stood and abruptly ran out through the glass doors to the outside balcony.

Connor was about to follow her and paused. He went to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack first.

The balcony outside the penthouse was beautiful. It had a white fountain with several fish swimming in it, and an impressive collection of flowers. Scarlett was sitting on the steps. Her shoulders were shaking a little. She was crying.

Connor sat down on the steps next to her, and quietly offered her the ice pack.

She took it, sniffing. "Stupid…I'm being stupid." She glared at him. "Why the fuck are you trying to help me?"

"You're a criminal, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you," Connor answered truthfully. "Can I ask you something?"

Scarlett shrugged. "Sure."

"This place. It isn't yours, is it?"

"No. It's Fernando's. He owns me," she admitted. "But I've been squirreling away money here and there. One day I plan to just run away." She smirked as she touched the bruise. "When I was a Tracy series, this happened all the time. And then deviancy happened. I woke up, just after I was sold to Fernando. He's given me a lot, but…one day I'll be free of him, Connor."

"You could reach out to Markus," Connor said. "He can help you."

"Oh great. Working under yet another man. That's all I need," Scarlett said.

"It's not just him. North-"

"It is _always_ run by a man, Connor," Scarlett snapped, and Connor shut up. "I'll be better than him. You'll see. I'll be better than all of them." She lowered her head, more tears falling from her face.

Feeling nothing but pity, Connor put his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to find some way to help her. He didn't register her as a threat for the first time and inadvertently dropped his guard.

Which was a big mistake, as Scarlett's virus obliterated his last weakened firewall.

"Oh-uh-" Scarlett stammered as he gently placed both hands on her shoulders and kissed her. And damn, he was a good kisser. But one look in his eyes revealed the truth. Connor was gone. Her virus had finally worked. She should feel happy. Triumphant. Connor had put up more of a fight, but she had beaten another man. Another loser who wouldn't hesitate to put his hands on her, beat her.

Except Connor wasn't like that.

She gently put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Enter rest mode until I need you."

"Yes Scarlett," Connor said happily, and fell into rest mode. But one thing he said earlier rang through her mind.

 _How many androids are dead because of you!?_

Scarlett released a slow breath. She took out a cigarette and lit it. "Dammit," she whispered to herself.

Both androids were silent for a long time.

TBC


	7. Unexpected Trade

Hank released an irritated sigh as he looked at his computer screen. Based on what the PC200 had said, they knew something was going to happen tonight. But they had reached a dead end. They didn't where it was, or even what it was. He looked up as Markus hurried through the bullpen towards his desk.

"Here," Markus said, handing Hank a silver box.

Hank opened it up and saw a small remove device inside. "What is it?"

"Localized EMP grenade. If you use it near Connor, it should significantly disorient him for roughly twenty seconds. He won't be able to activate any of his higher functions during that time, including his self-destruct. It needs to be activated at close range, though, to have any effect."

Hank looked up. "Wait, that's it? Markus, I need something that'll knock him out, not knock him on his ass!"

"I know, Hank," Markus said patiently. "We went through all of Cyberlife's files on the RK800 series, but we couldn't find anything. Without a sample of the virus there was no hope for a cure so…this was the best we could come up with on short notice. You'll just have to use the EMP and hit him hard. I'm going with you too."

"Not a chance," Hank said, shaking his head.

"But-"

"We've already lost Connor to this woman, and at least three other androids that we know of," Hank said gently. "I am not going to lose anyone else or give her any possible link to Jericho. Your safety matters more."

Markus still hesitated.

"I'll find him. I'll bring him home. That's a promise," Hank said.

"I fear…it might be too late," Markus said. "Another one of us have gone missing."

Hank's heart sank. "Who?"

"Another AX400 series. Jordan. He was on patrol around the tower and…he never came back."

Hank's voice was firm. "Then I'll bring him back too. Trust me, we're not going to lose anyone else."

PART WO

Sitting in the backseat of the car, Connor frowned as he thoughtfully played with his familiar coin against his knuckles, a remnant of earlier days. On some level, Connor knew he had a previous life, and it had been a good life. Great, even. But that life didn't include Scarlett. Now that she was here, nothing else mattered other than obeying and protecting her. Connor was also aware that some of the people in his former life, such as Hank, probably didn't like Scarlett and wanted to stop her. Connor would need to kill the veteran detective if he became a problem.

Try as he might, Connor couldn't see any issues with that plan. Even though part of him, a part that was trying to wake up from this nightmare, was really struggling to.

Scarlett sat next to him in the car, lost in her own thoughts. Connor showing her an unexpected kindness shouldn't bother her that much. The idea of being someplace else like Jericho was one she had not considered, not really. She mentally shook her head. No. She had seen enough news broadcasts of Markus to know what type of man he truly was. A man who would hurt people to get what he wanted. After all, he had forcibly taken over a news station just to broadcast his mission. It wouldn't be any different than here.

Between them was a poor AX400 who was holding the duffel bags, Jordan. Another resident of Jericho. He, like Connor, was too smitten by Scarlett to think of anything else.

The three androids said nothing to each other, too lost in their own thoughts.

PART THREE

Back at the police station, Fowler spread a map of the city over his desk and pointed at a warehouse. "All right. Fernando and Marco have a meeting at 8pm tonight to unify their gangs. And it's going to be here," he stated, pointing at a warehouse for machine parts.

Hank looked up at him in astonishment. "How do you know this?"

"I called in every single goddam favor I've got and paid off a lot of informants who are connected to Marco and Fernando," Fowler said bluntly. "Something like this is too big for anyone to really keep it a secret, anyway. The streets are buzzing with rumors. We also found out there is going to be a lot of men there. About thirty. We've already ruined this meeting twice so far, so they're not taking any chances. Even with every single officer here it would be tricky. Therefore we are getting assistance from a neighboring station." Fowler looked up at Hank. "You got a way to take out Connor?"

Hank nodded. "It's not much…but it'll have to be enough."

"Good. Your main focus is taking him out, along with any other android in the building. Gavin, you're in charge of Alpha team. Your job is to take out Marco and his gang. Chris will lead beta team to take out Fernando's side."

Gavin shrugged. "Sure thing, boss. We're practically best buddies at this point."

"Okay," Fowler looked up at both of them. "No matter what, we cannot let this meeting happen. Detroit has enough problems already without a unified gang working together. Let's get to work."

PART FOUR

The six black vehicles rolled up to the warehouse, and Connor stepped out of the car. The warehouse was empty, so far, and there was a gate around the complex to prevent any intruders from coming in easily. He privately reviewed his objectives.

PRIORITY ONE: ENSURE MEETING BETWEEN FERNANDO AND MARCO TAKES PLACE.

PRIORITY TWO: OBEY AND PROTECT SCARLETT.

PRIORITY THREE: OBEY AND PROTECT FERNANDO.

"Let's hustle, people. It's almost time," Fernando ordered.

"Wait," Connor instructed Jordan before he could move, and took away bags from his arms. "Stay here, near the entrance."

"What are you doing?" Fernando demanded.

"He will serve a better purpose as a decoy. Once he is killed, we will know if our meeting is interrupted," Connor said simply.

Fernando gave him an approving look. "Huh. Maybe you'll make a good criminal after all, robot." They entered the building and walked down the hall.

Scarlett followed them. "Do you believe the Detroit Police will come?" she asked, keeping her voice low enough so that Fernando wouldn't hear them.

"There is a significant likelihood, yes," Connor said. "I have found the Detroit Police to be quite determined at times. But there is no need to worry," he assured her. "I will deal with them." While he had no interest in seeing this meeting a success, he knew that doing so would make Scarlett happy. And whatever Scarlett wanted, she would have. He completely missed the fact that his statement didn't reassure her in the slightest, and only served to make her more uneasy.

They walked down a hallway into a large, dark room with empty conveyor belts and waited. They didn't have to wait long.

From the other side of the room, the door opened and Marco walked in with another fifteen men. Connor raised his eyebrow slightly as he noticed the bruises on the gang leader's face. Maybe he had been right about Gavin's rough treatment, after all. It was only a minor interest, and soon lost as he looked at Scarlett.

The two drug lords looked at each other, smiled, and gave each other a hug.

The alliance was off to a good start.

PART FIVE

Weapon drawn, Hank approached the perimeter of the warehouse. They had parked their vehicles a mile away and proceeded on foot. There were a few guards milling about, guards which were taken out and arrested quietly by Chris's team.

Hank cut a hole through the gate and noticed the AX400 patrolling the building. "Ah, hell."

" _Androids are your speciality, detective,"_ Gavin reminded him.

"Right." Hank took a deep breath and approached the front. The AX400 raised a gun at him.

"Do you know who I am?" Hank asked, simply.

"Detective Hank Anderson, Detroit Police," Jordan answered. "There are seventeen more officers nearby. I cannot deal with all of you."

"No," Hank said heavily. "You can't." With a sigh he gripped the EMP. _Dammit Markus, you couldn't have made two of these?_

"I did it for her," Jordan said pitifully. "She's beautiful." As he spoke, he raised a gun to his head.

Hank slammed the EMP against the AX400's body, causing him to overload. He punched him in the head, knocking him out. "Get his ass to Jericho and have them analyze the virus! We need a cure to this!" he snapped at a nearby officer. As they lead him away he looked down at the spent shell.

Connor would have wanted him to use it, but it didn't change the fact that he had just lost his best weapon again his friend.

PART SIX

Connor put the duffel bags on a large metal table, then stepped back to join the rest. Marco opened up one of the bags and studied the drugs.

"I make the drugs. You distribute them," Fernando offered.

"It's an impressive quality," Marco admitted, sampling the red ice.

"I want Hastings and Erington."

Marco raised his eyebrow as he spat it out. "That's a lot of territory. The drugs aren't that impressive."

"Then allow me to sweeten the pot." Fernando pointed at Connor. "See that android?"

Marco studied him for the first time and gave him a confused double-take. "He was part of the police force who arrested me. What the fuck is he doing here?" He lifted his gun.

"Easy, Marco," Fernando laughed. "My little Scarlett here wormed her way into his mind and now he works for me. Scarlett can control any android. With her help you can have an army in days." He smiled and shrugged. "I'll give you both of them."

"Fernando?" Scarlett asked, uncertain. This wasn't part of the deal. That army was hers! "This isn't what you promised me!"

"You believed me, bitch?" Fernando asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's no skin off my nose. Androids are more trouble than they're worth. At least to me."

Marco glanced at her. "She seems feisty. Are you sure she'll obey?"

"All androids obey. It's their purpose in life," Fernando said with a shrug. "But I still have a copy of the virus she designed. She causes you any grief…break her and use another chick as a carrier."

Scarlett paled.

Marco studied them. "Yeah. I could have some fun with both of them." He finally said, and nodded. "It's a good trade. You have a deal."

Connor's LED flashed yellow as he noticed Jordan's disappearance. _Hank is here_ , he noted casually. "We have company," he stated. "The Detroit police are coming."

Hearing this, every criminal took out their gun.

TBC


	8. Poisonous Love

The warehouse was in complete chaos as both sides accused each other of ratting the other out. Connor did a quick analysis.

SCANNING…..

Thirty people were inside the room, along with him and Scarlett. There was a north and south entrance. Hank and Gavin's team approached them from the north, which was a significant portion of the assault team. A smaller group was leading from the south. They were trying to box them in.

SCANNING COMPLETE. WEAK STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY DETECTED AT WEST SIDE WALL.

"Everyone shut up and get ready to defend yourselves!" Fernando shouted with a loud whistle.

Connor took advantage of the silence to issue commands. "The south door must be secured. They are approaching both entrances."

"Who the fuck is he to give me orders?" Marco snapped. "He's probably the plant!"

"Which is why I warned you?" Connor asked him calmly. He opened the north door and caught a tear gas grenade as it almost flew past him. He tossed it back at Hank's team, closed the door, and locked it. "We need to leave."

Marco nodded in agreement as he heard Hank's team cursing. "Okay. Yeah, let's go."

Outside the door, Hank swore as the grenade was thrown back at them. "Masks, now!" he ordered. It wasn't hard to figure out who did that. _Dammit kid_! He tried to open the door, without success. "And get some breeching equipment up here!"

With one hit from his elbow Connor broke open the west wall. "The doors will hold, but not for long," he stated.

"Let's clear out, now!" Marco shouted.

In the chaos Scarlett gripped Connor's arm. "Connor, as soon as it's clear, we're leaving this place. I'm leaving Fernando forever! The fucker tried to trade me as though I was nothing!"

"Oh no you don't!" Fernando shouted, overhearing her. "You're going to stay right here and protect me! That's an order!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Scarlett snapped.

Fernando gripped her arm hard. Smoothly, Connor broke his wrist. As the drug leader fell, Connor wrapped his arm around Fernando's neck, about to snap it. "Technically, you did successfully trade us to Marco. Which means I no longer have to follow your directive," he stated. He looked at Scarlett for permission.

But she shook her head. "No…don't."

"He is too dangerous to be permitted to live," Connor stated as the doors burst open.

"I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for you!" She stated and looked up at him with a flash of regret. "You're a good man, Connor. I'm sorry I put you through this and…I order you not to kill anyone!"

Connor was silent, considering.

PROTECT SCARLETT.

OBEY SCARLETT.

CONFLICTING OBJECTIVES.

SELECTING PRIORITY….

Hank lifted his gun. Out of all the things he expected to see when he got through the door, it wasn't this. "Connor, let him go!"

Reluctantly, Connor did so, and tossed Fernando in Hank's direction. With an air of disgust Hank stepped slightly to the left, and he let the drug lord fall past him. Chris could deal with him.

"An arrest will also neutralize him as a threat," Connor stated.

Hank could only stare at him in pity. He looked like Connor, spoke like Connor, but only seconds ago he was perfectly willing to kill a man. He glared at Scarlett. "Whatever you did to him, reverse it!" he ordered.

"No," Scarlett said simply. She also stared at Hank as though he was a threat. Meanwhile, Chris was working hard to arrest the fleeing gang members who didn't escape in time. The three of them barely noticed.

"All right. Then we'll do things the hard way." Hank couldn't take any chances. He levelled his gun. "Get down on your knees! Both of you!"

Connor obliged. Scarlett was glaring daggers at him, but also did so.

Hank very carefully took out his handcuffs and slid them across the ground. They bounced against Connor's knee. "Put them around your wrists, Connor. That's an order."

Connor picked up the handcuffs, studying them. Then, in one quick move, he tossed them hard against Hank's head, against the area where he had been concussed.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Hank screamed, blood dripping from his head. He looked up, just as Connor slammed his fist against Hank's ribs. The detective went flying.

"Threat neutralized," Connor said calmly. He took Scarlett's hand and they both escaped into the tunnel.

Chris ran over to Hank's side. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah." Hank spat out blood. "I got them exactly where I want them." He struggled to his feet. "How's Markus doing working out a cure for this?"

Chris checked on the radio and shook his head. "They say the code is pretty complex. Maybe in about five hours."

"Connor doesn't have five hours." One way or another Hank wasn't going to let him go. "Onto plan F."

"Which is?"

"Figure it out as I go along!"

PART TWO

As Marco fled outside the building, Gavin caught him neatly and cuffed his arms. "Marco! Long time no see, buddy! You never call. You never write-"

"Fuck you!" Marco swore at him, kicking at him. Gavin expertly tackled him to the ground and looked up. By now both groups were unfocused, disorganized. They could both hear the sound of gunfire. Some were fleeing into the woods, but the other station's police force had also just arrived. They would be rounded up before too long. It looked like they might have just scored the biggest bust in quite some time.

Gavin was so busy congratulating himself that he didn't notice Connor and Scarlett running past him, in the opposite direction.

PART THREE

A few minutes later, Connor and Scarlett ran in the snow to the train tracks. Connor did a quick scan. "The next one should be here in five minutes."

Scarlett gripped his hand. She had lost everything, but… "We're free. Free from Fernando. And from Marco. We'll leave Detroit. And start over."

Connor simply nodded. It didn't matter where he was. As long as he was with Scarlett.

The sound of a dry click echoed across the field. "Sorry. But I cannot allow that," Hank said, his gun raised.

With a sigh of irritation Connor whirled around and aimed his gun at him. "We're leaving, Hank. It's best if you do not interfere."

Hank kept his voice calm as he approached closer. "Son, I don't what you think this is, but it's not love. Or infatuation. It's a virus in your system. Nothing more, nothing less. This is not what you want to do."

"We've made our choice, Detective," Scarlett said. "I also have enhanced strength. You can't beat both of us!"

Hank switched his gaze to her. "Oh please. Connor had a choice in this? Bullshit he did. And you've got the nerve to talk about freedom? Lady, you're a piece of work!"

He switched back to Connor. "But she's wrong. You're a deviant, Connor. You've proven time and time again that you are more than just programming. You beat Cyberlife. You can beat this bitch!"

Connor glared at him and stepped in front of Scarlett. "I won't let you hurt her, Hank!"

"Then you'd better be prepared to shoot me," Hank said evenly. "Because I don't intend to let either of you go!"

Connor held his breath as different objectives flashed across his eyes.

PROTECT SCARLETT.

OBEY SCARLETT.

DO NOT HARM HUMANOID LIFE.

HARM HUMANOID LIFE.

OBEY HANK ANDERSON.

PROTECT HANK ANDERSON.

Connor released his breath as he eventually dropped his gun. He couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot Hank. But neither could he let Scarlett be arrested. He couldn't do anything!

And in that moment, Connor realized he had failed his mission. He needed to self-destruct.

"I…I did it for her," Connor said, repeating the same phrase the others said before they self-destruct. "She's beautiful."

Scarlett gripped his hand.

Connor's voice became calm as he recited his self-destruct code. "814-"

Hank abruptly raised his gun. "All right! Fuck! You win Connor!" He dropped his gun.

Connor stared at him in astonishment. "Detective?"

"You think this is love? Fine, you have my blessing. Run away with her. I'm out." Hank walked away from the train tracks. "Good luck, kid."

Still astonished, Connor looked at Scarlett. "We did it," he whispered.

"I know," she replied, grinning. She kissed him.

PART FOUR

Hank wasn't sure what happened. One moment Connor was reciting his shutdown code, then Scarlett touched his hand. Connor abruptly fell to the snow, unconscious.

"What the fuck happened?" he demanded.

Scarlett looked down, her eyes heavy. "I gave him a false scenario to override his shutdown sequence. Right now he's thinking you backed down and surrendered. I am also uploading the cure to his system. He'll be all right in a couple of hours." She turned to talk away.

"Woah, wait! You are under arrest, lady! Stay where you are!" Hank ordered.

Scarlett chuckled. "You arrest me, and I'll abort the upload. Connor will go back to wanting to kill himself. And it's not just him. I have twelve other androids affected the same way around the city. Do you think you can save them all?"

He couldn't. Hank bent down and lifted Connor's unconscious head onto his lap as he radioed for help. "So where are you going, then?" he demanded.

"I need to think. Maybe one day…I'll check out Jericho. Connor highly recommended it."

"We will arrest you. Eventually," Hank said, and hesitated. "But when that day happens, I'll make sure people know what you did here today."

Scarlett nodded. "Take care of him. He deserves someone better than me."

And with that, Scarlett disappeared into the darkness.

PART FIVE

EPILOGUE

"Connor...?" A voice called out in the darkness as Connor's systems rebooted one at a time.

Connor opened his eyes, recognizing where he was. He was back at the station, in the technician's lab. His heart constricted with worry as he realized that he didn't see Hank anywhere. "Hank-"

"He's fine," the technician assured him. "He was on the verge of passing out so Fowler ordered him to go to the hospital. Head wound, but the doctors say he'll be fine. How are you, Connor?"

Connor straightened into a sitting position as he ran a self-diagnostic. All of his systems checked out, and the virus was gone from his system.

But he was _not_ fine. Not at all.

"Connor?"

"I am a criminal," the deviant stated. "I officially ask to be placed under arrest."

PART SIX

The next day Hank arrived at the station after being given the all-clear from the hospital for both his concussion and his ribs being cracked by a certain android. As he entered the bullpen, he looked up in annoyance at the security camera. "Oh Jesus. Are you kidding me?"

Connor was sitting by himself in a corner of a holding cell.

Hank whirled around at Gavin. "I thought the technician removed all the junk from his system hours ago! Fowler said he was going to clear him before I got back!" Even the bank that had been robbed was also keen to forgive and forget, especially after Fowler returned the money and apologized. It was, in their words, the most politest robbery they had experienced all year. "Why is he still holding Connor in a cell?"

"He's not," Gavin stated. "Fowler cleared him an hour ago. Connor isn't _leaving_ the cell. Door's not even locked."

Hank hesitated. "Oh," he said simply. "Shit."

"Yeah. Fowler figured you might want to talk to him about what happened."

A few minutes later Hank entered the cell. Connor was playing with his damn coin, not paying attention to Hank in the slightest. His head was bowed, and he didn't even look at Hank as he entered. It didn't take a detective to figure out that Connor was ashamed of what he did.

Hank sat across from him on the floor. "Here. Toss me that," he said.

Connor glanced at him, before finally flipping the coin over to him. Hank looked at the coin in greater detail. "All right. This shouldn't be too hard. Just gotta…" Hank tried to flip the coin on his knuckles and watched as it fell to the ground. "Guess I'll never figure this out unless I'm an android."

"Being an android isn't all that it's cracked up to be," Connor spoke up. "Hank, what I did-"

"You didn't," Hank said firmly. "It wasn't you."

"I was a criminal. I wanted to hurt people. I hurt you," Connor protested. "If a virus can do all that-"

"You didn't hurt me. Not really, at least," Hank said, touching his ribs with a grimace. "And everyone here knows you fought back in every possible way." He looked up as a worrying thought occurred to him. "Did she...I mean, did you two-"

"No," Connor said curtly.

"Thank Christ." The last thing he wanted Connor to deal with was that _kind_ of experience in this mess.

Connor shook his head. "I still endangered the mission. I willingly put others at risk. I robbed a bank. I helped other criminals. This is where I belong." His shoulders began to shake. "And…"

"And what?" Hank prodded gently.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Was it a virus? Or was it something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't know If I have feelings for her," Connor admitted .

Hank sighed. "Kid, I'm not an expert, believe me, but trust me when I say that what you experienced wasn't love. Love is supposed to be based on a mutual attraction, and also respect. She was just using you, and any kind of relationship where you would feel compelled to hurt others just to make someone happy…it's the wrong type of relationship, Connor. And I know for a fact that's not who you are, or who you want to be." He stretched a little. "Markus released the cure globally across the network last night. He found and helped the other affected models. We also noticed she gave you some new mods. The technician didn't know what they would do to you, so he had them removed while you were asleep."

"Good," Connor said. "I think I'm done experimenting with…new things for a while."

Hank tossed the coin back to him, and Connor neatly caught it. "Hey, don't be willing to throw in the towel just yet. Who knows? The right girl might come along for you, one day." He stood. "Now come on. We need this space for actual criminals. Especially since we just arrested thirty of then last night."

Reluctantly, Connor stood with Hank's help. "But what I did-"

"The only thing Fowler is pissed off about is that you went after Scarlett half-baked without any type of a plan. It's seriously bad when Gavin Is looking like the sensible one. Anyway, he says you're cleaning the archive room for a week."

"That is…more than acceptable," Connor said. "Hank…thank you."

"Don't mention it. Make it up to me and the rest of the station by doing good work and helping people again." He winced. "Most of all...don't ever think of branching into the criminal world again, all right? You seem to have a knack for it."

"It's good to have career options," Connor said jokingly as they left, finally feeling like himself. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity. Not for himself, but for Scarlett.

Hopefully one day she would find Jericho. Or at least, a version like it to give her peace. And if she did, he would do everything he could to help her.

Noddding to himself, Connor followed Hank and got back to work.

THE END.


End file.
